A typical power steering system used with a vehicle includes a steering pump assembly coupled with a steering column. The steering pump assembly is generally mounted on a lower surface of an operator cab of the vehicle. For the purpose of servicing and/or maintenance of the steering pump assembly, the steering pump assembly has to be dismantled from the operator cab. Removing the steering pump assembly from bottom of the operator cab is space constrained and challenging for service personnel. To avoid such situations, the steering pump assembly is mounted on a floorboard of the operator cab such that the steering pump assembly may be removed and pulled up from within the operator cab.
The aforesaid mounting arrangement may transmit vibrations from the vehicle structure into the operator cab of the vehicle. To prevent this, the steering pump is mounted on the floorboard of the operator cab with vibration absorbing or dampening member. However, such an arrangement may allow entry of ambient air and/or noise through the floorboard into the operator cab.